one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Weil vs. Kefka
Dr. Weil vs. Kefka is a What-If One Minute Melee between Dr. Weil of Mega Man Zero and Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI. It is the Twentieth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Mega Man vs. Final Fantasy! It is finally the season finale. These two are destroyer of world and are responsible for mass genocide. But which destroyer will prevail? Will it be Lord Weil or prototype to the Magitek Knights? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kefka Palazzo.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Dr. Weil.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Kefka is seen and heard humming and bouncing around. Kefka: Oh, I wonder who's lives I will ruin today? As he's pondering, Kefka is skipping pass Dr. Weil, along with some of his servents. Weil: And remember we kill anything that looks suspicious. Overhearing what Weil had said, Kefka abruptly stopped, with the sound of a scratching needle on a record player, and one of his legs elevated. He then twisted his body until his entire body is pointed at the group. Kefka: See, I couldn't help but overhear you, but did you say, anything suspicious. Weil: Yes, I did. Suddenly Kefka laughs quietly, and eventually starts bursting with laugher out loud, to the point where he nearly falls on the ground. Weil: What's so funny, inferior one. Kefka: You look suspicious yourself. Weil: And what makes you say that? Kefka: I am Kefka Palazzo. Court mage turned God of Magic. Weil: You, are a God. Right Kefka: Did I not say that? Weil: I refuse to believe that you are the God above me. Kefka performed a magic spell, destroying some of the homes in Neo Arcadia, and killing some of the resident. Kefka: I was bored. Weil: You will lose your life clown! Kefka: Come and get me! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Demetori - 闡提宗祀 ～ Offering to The Sukhavati) 60 Dr. Weil starts this fight by charging at Kefka, while charging up a meter to fire a lazer. Kefka Palazzo was able dodged the attack by jumping to the side. As Lord Weil runs by him, Kefka then performed a Firaga Spell. Kefka: You will be well done Dr. Weil blocked Spyro's spell by generating a force field. Weil then processed to generate a laser beam. Palazzo leapt to the side, causing Weil to miss. Dr. Weil continued to fire energy beams from his suit, and Kefka keeps dodging his attacks. Eventually, Palazzo reached Dr. Weil, and threw her across a civilian's house 50 Kefka Palazzo processes to walk into the house, where Lord Weil was. He then processed to fire a Ice spell at Weil. The Ice managed to hit Dr. Weil, causing the science dictator to be turned into ice. Kefka then started to get overconfidence. Kefka: Over this quickly. Suddenly, a magical beam emerged from the ice, hitting the court mage, and causing him to be sent flying. Kefka Palazzo lands on the ground, but quickly gets back up. Just then, Dr. Weil teleported behind Kefka. As Kefka noticed Dr. Weil, the researcher kicked him upwards and processed to unleash a barrage of laser beams at the jester. During the barrage, Palazzo managed to dodge Lord Weil's attack and sent him to the ground. He then attempted to crush him with rocks. But Dr. Weil teleported away, preventing from getting crushed by the rocks. 32 Kefka looked around for the scientist, until he saw him charging towards him. Kefka Palazzo charged towards the charging Dr. Weil, while at the same time generating one of his magical spells.Dr. Weil noticed this and charged up his lasers to perform a blast. Eventually the two clashed and they attacks collided causing a massive explosion, resulting in more of Neo Arcadia getting destroyed. Kefka Palazzo manages to get out of the explodes with cuts and bruises, and even noticed that his skin was uniform, and had burn holes. Kefka: This is my business one! 17 Purple energy appeared around as Kefka Palazzo changed into his God of Magic form. Dr. Weil was not impressed with the light show as he grunted. 15 Dr. Weil then shot a barrage of laser beams and bombs at Kefka. He took the beams, however the barrage of Energy beams did no damage. Dr. Weil then processed to teleport behind Kefka Palazzo, and is about to generate a light at point blank range. However, Kefka quickly did a front flip. Kefka then processed to perform a Fire spell at a distracted Lord Weil. He quickly notice this, and teleports away before Kefka could fire. 10 Kefka: How dumb do you think I am? Dr. Weil enters in a state of panic, when he hears Palazzo's voice behind him. Before he could get away from him, Kefka performed a Thundaga spell. Thundaga successfully hits Lord Weil, which resulted in both Weil getting injured, and him crashing onto the ground. Kefka Palazzo was no longer playing around and showing pity towards the Doctor. 5 Kefka: I was expecting more from you. Kefka readies his final attack and charged up the Light of Judgement. Dr. Weil tries to shoot a laser beam at the clown. The Light was shot of as it vaporized the opposing beam, Dr. Weil and the half of Neo Aracdia. K.O. Kefka then flew back down as the city of Neo Arcadia burns in the background. Kefka: Well that was fun, while it lasted. Time to do something else. The God of Magic flew off to cause havoc somewhere else. Results This melee's winner is Kefka Palazzo!!! (Cues Dancing Mad) Thank Yous! A Special thanks to the following users for helping me with an amazing Season One * Simbiothero for Thumbnails * TheOneLegend for Thumbnails, Categories and Moral support * Finnmcmissilecar for Music and Categories * Theultimatelifeform for Categories Next Time September 9th, 2017 Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee